fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Jeden dzień
Ciekawie się zapowiada Vezok999 16:18, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Mam nadzieję, że koncepcja wam się spodoba. Niedługo zacznę pisać. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:23, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Nieby jeden dzień to mało, ale jeśli ktoś czytał moje "Kule", to nawet dużo. Wiele rzeczy może się stać w jeden dzień. ;) The Champ Is Here!!! 16:29, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Trof? Imię? Nazwisko? Kiełbasa?! Materiał? A... przecie dowiem się później. The Champ Is Here!!! 07:03, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Dokładnie :) El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 07:12, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) tylko nie czekaj za długo z tym pisaniem, nie mogę się doczekać--Jacob95 16:34, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Topór mi się kojarzy, ale nie wiem czy dobrze--Guurahk 19:34, sie 26, 2010 (UTC) Łehehehee!!! Po przeczytaniu pierwszego akapitu Fawkesa, uświadomiłem sobie, że... kocham Lodowego Księcia!!!! Łehehehe!!!! Rurkins, gratuluję ci stworzenia tak wspaniałej postaci!!! Łeheeheeełee!!! (to był płacz) The Champ Is Here!!! 13:34, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) No Akuumo, masz zdeka opuźniony zaplon. Wszyscy inni już od dawna uwielbiają LK ;) No, ale rzeczywiście, postać dobrze wykreowana Vezok999 13:38, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Ja po prostu jestem inny... The Champ Is Here!!! 13:46, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Dobrze jest to słyszeć. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:57, sie 27, 2010 (UTC) Doskonałe takie w twoim stylu.--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 09:47, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) PS:Też uwielbiam LK od kiedy tu zajrzałem po raz pierwszy;) Uuuuuuuuu... Będzie buba! The Champ Is Here!!! 13:07, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Hehe... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 13:12, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Założę się, że następni będą Sepko i Deamoon, a no końcu LK. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 08:36, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) Narazie nic nie powiem, ale... El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 08:41, sie 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes! Znów czuję ten poziom narracji znany z Trylogii! Ekstra!Kani--Nui 16:23, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) I jak myslicie kto będzie następny. Podpowiem, że będą jeszcze 2 rozdziały, więc 2 osoby. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Sepko, albo Deamoon. --Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 18:55, paź 26, 2010 (UTC) Historia Sepka była by interesująca? W końcu praktycznie był cały czas z Turagą Orno. A kto jeszcze? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Turagą Trofem, chyba. No to zostaje tylko Manku. --Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 19:08, paź 26, 2010 (UTC) Fakt. Ja już chyba myślę za bardzo do przodu :P El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A może któryś z bohaterów Za dobrą cenę? Vezok999 19:14, paź 26, 2010 (UTC) Białe światła? Nie... to nie może być Fawkes. Jak już to Deamoon, ale on prędzej korzysta z combo mocy. Chociaż może.... W końcu przypłynął. To może być jego sprawka lub kogoś innego.... Hmm.....--Guurahk 19:35, paź 26, 2010 (UTC) Przecież to LK :] drugi rozdział El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Aaaa... Teraz widzę :D--Gur He he... :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Fajny ten epizod z przepustką. Zaczynam lubić Daemoona. ;P The Champ Is Here!!! 11:32, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Przeczytałem wszystko od nowa, tak dugo to piszesz ;P I zauważyłem jedno- jesteś chyba jedyną osobą, której nie umiem ani trochę rozgryźć... ni i jesteś chyba jedyny ode mnie starszy... przypadek :)? Czytając Jeden dzień można poczuć się jak w lodowej wiosce, świetnie to opisujesz. Ostatnio chwali się to, co napisze Akuumo czy ja- to dowód na to, że nie umiesz się wypromować lub za żadko dajesz nowe części :) No i znowu lubię LK, bo przez jakiś czas tak z nikąd się wzięła jakaś niechęć moj ado niego. Jest dobrze, czekam na następne części, tylko jeszcze garść zastzreżeń na koniec. 1. Nara, spoko... czasami pasują, ale w nektórych sytuacjach dziwnie brzmią. 2. Deamoon jest rozpoznawany prawie przez każdego? To reszta jest na tyle nieobyta, że przez setki lat istnienia wysp nie nauczyli się rozpoznawać Toa na Wyspach? Przeciez ich tak dużo chyab nie ma :P Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie sytuacji,m zęby jakiś Matoranin na Mata Nui się pytał Tahu kim jest :D. 3. W barze trunki... pijani Matoranie...? :D Chociaż oni z tego co wiem to z pożywienia czerpią tylko dodatkową energię, więc może w następnej części nie zobaczymy Manku na kacu ^^ (fajne imie swoją drogą). Ai tylko ostatnia rzecz- Fawkes skojarzył mi się z takim gimnazjalistą czy licealistą. szczególnie z tą kolejką. No wiesz o co mi chodzi, te teksty, mniejszych do kolejki a potem wypad... :) takie moje skojarzenie Vezok999 15:12, lut 1, 2011 (UTC) Na wstępie powiem: niezły post :p Jestem pod wrażeniem Veziu. A teraz do rzeczy. To chyba dobrze, że jestem (jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć) nieprzewidywalny. Nie chcę się za szybko zdradzać, ani w opowieściach ani w bohaterach. Po pierwze dlatego, że sam nie wiem co wymyślę :P a po drugie, że pomysły przychodzą mi z czasem. Co do tego wypromowania... sam nie wiem, może masz rację, ale ja się po prostu nie narzucam. Userzy mnie przecież znają z TLO i wiedzą czego można się po mnie spodziewać. Nie będę mówił: "przeczytałeś moją nową opowieść?" Taki nie jestem. (Może po twoim komentarzu znajdzie się więcej osób które przeczytają). Co do punktów: 1. staram się aby każdy bohater lub dana grupa miały własny styl, nie tylko bycia, ale jak widać i wymowy (jak w życiu) 2. chodziło mi bardziej o to, że Deamoona częściej nie ma w wioskach jak jest :p ale trafne spostrzeżenie. 3 wszystko się może zdarzyć :D No a Fawkes... taki miał być z charakteru, mam nadzieję, że dobrze go uchwyciłem. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No ale ktoś musi zauważyć, ze JD był komentowany :D I żeby chwalić za komentarz... :D Vezok999 16:36, lut 3, 2011 (UTC) OMG! DRUGI UCZEŃ!? JUŻ GO LUBĘ! Rany... To ten przybysz? To... To... Nie da się tego opisać! Kuźwa, to jest... Czuję coś takiego... To jest jak seriia Undertakera! Takie... No... No właśnie... The Champ Is Here!!! 07:50, lut 5, 2011 (UTC) Komentarze Zapraszam do komentowania "Zwykle, rzucał później w Turagę kamieniem." - hahaha... "Tylko gdzie jest Skakdi?"- Ale gdzie jest piłka? Dobra... skończylem czytać i... i stwierdzam, że jest świetne! Ale co to za nowość, przecież tak jest zawsze :P Co myslę dokałdniej- to w wcześniejszych komentach przeczytasz. Na chwilę obecna dodam tylko 1. Haha! A nie mówiłem! W Jednym Dniu piją, a W Zrozumieć Przeszłość będą żygajacy Matoranie na kacu! :D 2. Zakończenie dobre, ale nie satysfakcjonujące- idealne do kontunuacji, na którą bardzo czekam, mistrzu :] Ocenka- oczywiście świetnie w ankiecie Vezok999 19:46, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) 3:16!!! Wiedziałem, że to on. Od momentu gdy zaczął używać maski... Ale spodziewałem się Toa Lodu. Plus, bo mnie zaskoczyłeś... Ale minus, bo spodziewałem się Toa Lodu. A więc! Książe powraca! I oczywiście: WrestleMania/WrestleMania! The Rock/The Rock! SCSA/SCSA! Innymi słowami: 10/10! The Champ Is Here!!! 07:54, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) No, muszę przyznać, że jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Dawno mi się nie czytało tak przyjamnie. Górska Wioska, tak samo jak na Fawkinsie - na mnie też robi wrażenie i spodobała mi się. Napweno wiele osób Ci to mówiło, ale ja nie mogę Ci tego nie powtórzyć - Panie, Pan ma talent! Kto jak kto, ale Ty i Vezok jesteście moimi faworytami, jeśli chodzi o opowiadania... No właśnie, i tu mam problem, bo nie wiem który z was jest lepszy, chociaż szala przeważa na Twoją stronę, bo Twoje opowiadanie lepiej mi się czyta. Kontynuując - Austin rzucał w Turagę kamieniem? Tożto chuligan :P Żywność w magazynie Księżycowego Blasku - no tak, Matoranie czerpią z niej energię, ale z trunków? Może i taki "alkohol" nie ma za bardzo sensu, ale mi nie przeszkadza, a nawet dodaje realizmu opowiadaniom. Zakończenie zostawia dużo do myślenia... Na sam koniec przydałaby się jakaś refleksja Lodowego Księcia. Gdzieniegdzie są też literówki, ale opowiadanie w pełni zasługuje na ocenę 10/10. Volgaraahk 22:24, mar 17, 2011 (UTC) Prosiłeś, żebym skomentował... No tokomentuję... Tylko nie za bardzo co mam powiedzieć... Volguś już praktycznie wszystko to, co ja chciałem, napisał (damn u, Volg), to pozostaje mi postawić ocenę 10/10 (tia, są literówki, ale każdemu się zdarza ;/ ) Lord Vox 13:25, mar 18, 2011 (UTC)